nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Pabst Red Ribbon Beer
Pabst Red Ribbon Beer is a very popular brand of Lovian beer. The beer is brewed near Portland at the Pabst Brewery. This lager beer is 6,5 degrees and is top-cropped (top-fermenting). Pabst Brewery is not only focusing on the inland market, but is also exporting the beer to the United States and Canada. The Red Ribbon, a logical nickname which this beer received, is seen as the beer of the manufacturers. Nevertheless this beer has a wider niche and provides the common Lovian of it's lager. The beer was first brewed in 1844 in the United States, but it never became popular, so in 1947, after the World War the brewery had to close all of it's brewery in Texas (U.S). One man, Steven Johnson still believed in the power of the beer and therefore he bought the company and started a brewery in Lovia, where it became a real hit. History In 1844 Jeffrey Red started making his lager beer, which he called Pabst Red Ribbon Beer. Due to the hard competition in the United States Pabst beer did not really conquered the market. A commonly made joke about this failure is still know: How can a Red Beer conquer The Blue Market. In the thirties Pabst Beer was obligated to close his brewery, some say that Jefferey never found the perfect combination to make his beer popular, others believe that he received money from other and larger breweries not to find it. After the firm closed down, still one believed that Pabst Red Ribbon was going to become very popular, but due to the hard economic times and the killing competition Steven Johnson had to offshore the brewery to Lovia. In 1947 Steven started searching after the popular combination. After all he needed 12 years to find it, the Red Ribbon started to become the most popular beer in Lovia. Nowadays the company serves his beer in most of the Lovian pubs and exports his beer to the U.S. where it is also commonly bought. Pabst Brewery receives many offers from possible buyers, but the Lovian state wants to hold the beer on her own shore. Special editions * In 2010 Pabst Brewery started brewing an alcohol-free version of its beer since a considerably growing part of the market was demanding party. This Red Ribbon Zero has nearly the same taste, but contains no alcohol, instead some 'ingredient replacers' are added. * Since 2000 the brewery started creating a light version of it's beer. The beer contained only 4 degrees. Doing this the Red Ribbon Light was also becoming a party beer. You can drink a lot of it, not becoming drunk. This beer is rather popular with the younger people in Lovia. * Also in 2010 Pabst Brewery did a stunt, and they created 1000 Lager beer bottles, with other colors, this was an answer to those who wanted this, since the bottles were only made once, they're a collector's item. Ingredients and process Pabst beer is a normally produced lager beer and it contains of course the four necessary products water, grain, hop and yeast. This four basic ingredients are added in special volumes which are top secret. First of all the grain must become malt by executing a special proces. Afterward it is roasted to gain the special Pabst color. At last it is smoked to get the intense Pabst flavor. Then all the products disappear in a large kettle to rest for some hours, after the filtering and some special additions the beer is ready. People who frequently drink Pabst Red Ribbon * Jon Johnson * Ernst Villanova * Olaf Engelund * Philip Bradly-Lashawn * George Bradly-Lashawn * Henri Megrii * Semyon Breyev * Jhon Lewis * Yuri Medvedev (doesn't drink beer, but serves nothing else when throwing a party) * Pierlot McCrooke Market Share Evolution In 2005 Pabst had his first considerably large market share. This sudden booming of the business was unhoped and unpredicted. People working for the brewery could not believe their eyes, after so many poor years, finally recognition came. This was only the start of a large success, only a year later in 2006 Pabst was dealing with nearly a third of the beer market. Nevertheless the largest success came in 2007: out of the blue the company sold milions of lager beer in and around Lovia, nearly 80% of the Lovians chose their own inland brewed beer: The Pabst Red. However this year of grandeur never lasted long, the climb of the previous year was steep, the fall in 2008 was deep; still holding more market shares than two years before everybody was really asking how this could happen. This fall however was not only the fault of the Pabst brewery but also hard economic times played a roll. Pabst reorientated itself, and this seemed to work. In 2009 and 2010 the company had restored it's share: it now again contained nearly two third of the market. Category:Beer Category:Brand Category:Company